Sisters of the Silver Sun
by Jez101
Summary: two sisters must face an old enemy and win back their long lost kingdom...
1. The Escape and Today

Hiya! I just had am impulse to write this! So do tell me what you think. And I do apologise for the huge gaps between stories, however I am just about to do my exams so I can only write when I get a free minute. Hope you understand. But hay I will be finished on the 22nd of June so until then I will do as much as I can!

Xx Jez xx

I don't own any of the recognisable characters. They belong to L.J.Smith.

Sisters of the Silver Sun.

It was a dark and cold night. Two figures were running through the dark. The smell of the pine drifted and the salty sea air was hanging in the sky.

There were torch lights following, held by hooded figures. A low murmur could be heard, it came from under the dark hoods.

The two figures reached the dock. There was a boat leaving now. The murky waters were stirring as the propellers started up.

The torches were gaining, the murmuring grew louder. There was a sort of melodic ring to it, as if it were a song or chant.

The taller of the figures took hold of the other and took a running jump up onto the boat.

They were on.

The turned and watched as the hooded figures all stopped at the water's edge and watched them sail away.

The two figures sat on the deck looked at each other. One of them started to cry.

"What's wrong?" the other asked. He was tall, with copper brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled.

"I just can't believe we got away." The woman sobbed. She was small with long dark hair and mysterious eyes.

"Don't worry. It will be alright. You'll see." He held her close to him as they sat there under the starry sky, watching the torch lights flicker away in the distance.

A small bundle in the woman's arms stirred and a sharp pain went through her belly, and she whimpered in pain. Her husband quickly gathered her and the baby up and snuck down into the cargo hold. Where he placed the three month old baby in a makeshift cot using an empty crate, and then helped his wife deliver their second baby, as quietly as possible into this world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1st May. 16 years and eight months later…

"Natasha! Are you up yet?!" The shrill voice was yelling too early in the morning. She could be ready in ten minutes so didn't see why she had to get up so early when she could be getting some valuable sleep!

Natasha folded the pillow over her ears, and then jumped slightly when she felt something warm and wet on her face.

"Ugh!" She opened her eyes to see her Shetland sheepdog, Sammy and felt him licking her. "Ok, ok! I'm up." Natasha said huffily as she propped herself up in bed and ran her hands through Sammy's soft, warm fur. She hugged him then went to get dressed.

It was a warm day, so she decided to go with a skirt. She pulled out a pleated black and white skirt and a white three quarter length plunge top. And she shoved on her black ballerina style shoes. She quickly ran a brush through her copper brown hair and just a touch of makeup to emphasis her brown eyes.

When happy she hurried downstairs to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Latisha was sitting at the breakfast bar, reading a magazine and drinking a coffee. She was a smallish girl, no taller than 5'3", with long dark hair and mysterious eyes. She was attired in a black dress with a gypsy style top and black high heeled stilettos.

She glanced up when she saw her sister come into the room and smiled. Natasha was three months older than Latisha, but they got on really well, most of the time. They were like best friends as well as sisters. Though neither of them was quite sure how there came to be a three month age gap, but whenever they questioned it, it was a topic that wasn't to be discussed yet. So it was left.

"Did you sleep well Nat?" Latisha asked without looking up from her magazine.

Natasha stopped and looked at her quizzically. "I slept fine, thanks for asking."

The prolonged silence had caused their Father to glance up from his paper and their mother to turn and exchange a fleeting look with their father.

Their mother, Collette Harman was a witch; one of the most powerful and a direct descendent from Hellewise, and Latisha looked just like Collette, except that she was slightly paler, as she was a vampire. Their father, Joel Redfern was obviously a vampire, from one of the most powerful Lamia families, Natasha had inherited her father's looks but was a witch like her mother.

"Why aren't you girls in your uniforms anyway?" Collette asked as she dried her hands.

"It is charity day." Natasha told them plainly.

There was another awkward silence.

"Well we better get to school." Latisha said getting up.

"Oh ok. Well you girls have a good day and your Aunty Susan and Uncle Peter are calling around later."

"Why?" The girls asked in unison as they were at the door.

"Just in case we are not back." Collette said as she got back to washing some more dishes.

"Why? Where are you going?" Natasha asked.

"Business." Was all the reply that they got off their father from behind the paper.

Natasha was just about to open her mouth to argue when Latisha pulled her out the house.

"Why the hell did you do that? Don't you want to know where they are going?"

"Yes I do. But they aren't going to tell us, so there was no point in you bothering to argue with them and be in a foul mood for the rest of the day." Latisha said calmly as she started to walk down the road to the bus stop.

Natasha thought for a minute then ran to catch up with her sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now with Natasha being born in June and Latisha in September, they were in different years at school, but this proved to be a good thing as they weren't constantly with each other all day and saw each other for a quick chat now and again at break and lunch.

The day was total disarray. Lessons had been cancelled and they were having stalls and games and stuff all to raise money for charity. Everyone was dressed way over the top. But they liked to dress up at these events.

They all had a picnic on the field and joined in with the events.

By the end of the day everyone didn't want to leave, which was a first. But after finally being driven out by the teachers, the sisters decided to go out for a drink. If their parents weren't going to be in, why should they?

So after being turned away from a few places, they finally managed to get into somewhere.

They had been there an hour, and had had a few drinks and were just starting on a bottle of wine. Latisha wasn't affected by alcohol like Natasha was, but they were still having fun. The pub was a medieval setting and they were tucked away upstairs out of the way. A couple of guys came over and started dancing with them. They were all starting to get a bit rowdy now and it wasn't long before a bouncer came over.

"Excuse me, have you got any ID?" he said to Latisha.

"I think it's in my bag." She said as she started to rummage.

"Look I know how old she is! She is my little sister for crying out loud!"

"I don't care! I want some proof." He said. He was about 6'2" and towered over Natasha who was only 5'5"!

"Tish, you got your ID?"

"It's not there!" She looked at her sister. "I could have sworn I put it in!"

"You stupid girl! Dad is going to kill you when he finds out you left without your ID!" Natasha turned back to the bouncer. "What if I called my dad and he told you?"

"I'm not taking someone's word for it."

"Fine!" Natasha picked up the bottle of wine that they had started.

"Look couldn't we please all just calm down?" Latisha was stalking up to the bouncer, looking deep into his eyes, knowing that her own were extremely dark and enticing, they way they turned when she her canines lengthened. "Now, we aren't doing any harm… can't we just over look this?" her voice was silky soft.

"Not without ID you can't." he wasn't going to be hypnotised. "And you give me that bottle!" he grabbed the bottle off Natasha.

"Hay! We paid for that." Her eyes were going a dark and stormy brown, like they did every time she got angry. She also got more beautiful as the witch inside her let off its charm. "I want my money back!"

"Bring me some ID and you can!"

Latisha sighed. "Come on Nat, it's not worth it." She said pulling on her sister's arm and took her out of the bar.

They wandered around for a good few hours before they got in anywhere. Most places were asking for ID and neither of their charm seemed to be working.

"All these bouncers must be hypnotic proof!" Latisha blurted out as they sat down on a bench.

"We never usually have a problem!"

They finally got in to a club, by finding a bouncer who Latisha could hypnotise. Once in they kept their heads down for an hour whilst they had some more drinks. They then got up to dance and enjoy themselves.

As usual, Natasha was getting loads of attention, and Latisha was keeping an eye on her. She pulled her sister away from any potential threats, and fed on those that couldn't keep their hands to themselves. And erased their memory of her and Nat and the feeding.

There was one in particular that had Natasha pinned to the wall, and Latisha had to use a bit of physical contact just to get his tongue out of Natasha's throat.

All in all it was a good night, and they staggered back to the house in the wee hours of the morning. They hadn't called and no one had rang them so they were expecting a telling off. Especially since their parents didn't really know how Latisha acted outside their sight.

The crept silently up to the door and Latisha saw before Natasha, that the door was broken and so were the windows.

The girls exchanged nervous glances before they rushed into the house.

They started to call frantically for their parents as the treaded over broken and smashed things.

The sisters clung on to each other tight, and as they rounded into the sitting room they saw two figures tied to two chairs and they were motionless.

----------------------------------------

Well there we go! Please tell me what you think!

Thank you and I do promise to do as much as I can, but will be able to do loads more after my exams!

Xx Jez xx


	2. Years gone by

Hiya! Me here! Just like to say sorry for not updating other stories but I am having problems at the minute. I think it is a mild case of writers block since I'm doing my exams! But hopefully all will be ok once they are over, so thank you for your patients. And to Angel I accept your apology that I received in Family Tree. J

So on with the story…

Xx Jez xx

Sisters of the Silver Sun

2

_many__ years ago……_

_The night sky was alive with the many stars and the moon looked down sleepily over a vast kingdom in the heart of a peaceful valley. Tall mountains stood proud and tall but with a hidden secret like most of them do. For twas on the other side were steep cliffs, though difficult to ascend, they were near impossible to descend. So it had been for many years that all who entered the kingdom never got out, unless it is by flight or death._

_But it was not such a sentence to eternal hell and suffering as one might think, no, this fair kingdom was under the rule of the brave and merciful King Joel Redfern, and his beautiful and benevolent Queen, Collette Harman._

_Long ago there had once been two settlements in this forgotten place. One was a band of Redfern vampires who had stumbled across this quite by accident, and the other was a circle of 13 Harman witches who had spread out in search of their independence._

_The two settlements had lived in harmony for many years and it wasn't until the joining of the youngest two that the two clans decided that they should unite and make this their kingdom._

_So the years went by, and as more travellers stumbled upon the hidden palace, the kingdom grew and grew._

_Until one night a band of unlikely creatures arrived. There were twenty of them altogether. They came into the main street seeking help. The newly crowned king and his new wife were only married a few weeks. They had been thrown into this responsibility at quite a young age, with her being only 17 and him 19. However they were both strong and level headed. They approached the travellers along with the guards and it was to their amazement to find that the new arrivals were in fact Centaurs. The head, chest and arms of a human, but the lower body of a horse. They were magnificent and awed the people._

_They were gracefully welcomed into the place, where they told of how they had fled their old kingdom after being in a ferocious battle and had come across this realm and now hoped that they may dwell here amongst them. They said they would reside in the woods to keep out of the way and would help in any way possible. _

_Well the king and the queen both thought they would be a good asset to the army. So those that wanted were trained to army standard. The women centaurs found work in crafts with the women of the village and other centaurs who didn't want to join the army helped out the locals with chores._

_And the leader, Theron Griffin, he became an aid to King Joel. Helping him make important decisions with a resourceful and philosophic manner. And his mate, __Nara__, she became Queen Collette's best friend. They shared many secrets and __Nara__ would help Collette with her dresses and accompany her everywhere. _

_Life was great. And respectful. They witches would celebrate the holidays together and the centaurs would star gaze and tell stories and the future from the stars. _

_During the October harvest there was two joys of celebration. It was of the proclamation that Queen Collette was with child and that __Nara__ had just given birth to a son, Thorne Griffin. But most excitingly was that her majesty was expecting twins. Who would together change the kingdom and raise it to the light in days of dark. Now no one from the kingdom were entirely sure what that meant, but no one saw the nervous glance that Theron cast skywards that night._

_The months passed and the seasons changed and soon June had arrived and the whole kingdom was alive and buzzing waiting the arrival of the twins. _

_And then it happened. On a clear and moonlit night it started. Everyone was awaiting the arrival. And then the news came. "The first born is a girl!" a cheer rose, but that would soon dwindle for at that moment terror struck. The trusted Theron turned on the guards and tried to get to the queen and the first baby. _

_Everyone acted fast. The ambushers were being kept out of the chamber and it was in that moment that a decision was made. The queen's most loyal and powerful witches performed a powerful spell that would delay the birth of her other child so that the king and herself and the baby could get away._

_The faithful and devoted followers fought with all their might to save their king, queen and princess. But the battle wasn't looking good. Many had been killed. But they still fought even if just to distract them so that the others could escape._

_They crept silently and swiftly through the castle and down to the dungeons. They had had only a select few dig a tunnel to the outside world. This was a major secret that had been carefully done over the years. Only a select few knew about this._

_Down in the tunnel they hid, and led by their captain they headed out to the other side of the great mountains. They came across a small hut just at the entrance to the forest. They knew this was where Joel's older brother and Collette's older sister had gone to live. They wanted to live outside the kingdom and try to keep up with news from the outside._

_They banged on the door and it was soon answered by a woman._

_"Collette?__ Is that you?" she took a look at her face, "Come in quick." She ushered them inside._

_"What happened?" she asked as soon as they had sat down._

_Collette and Joel told the whole story. Collette's sister, Susan took the baby to hold._

_After they had finished Susan and her husband (Joel's brother) Peter, had a quiet discussion in the corner._

_"Collette? Joel? We have had an idea." Susan said turning back to them. _

_"What we will do is go down to the harbour and get you both on the next boat to __England__. We will assist you and come with you." Peter told them._

_"Oh thank you!" Collette said hugging her sister. _

_"It's ok." Susan whispered. _

_"Now the boat doesn't leave for three months so we will have to be very careful and lay low." Peter informed them._

_"Right it has been a long night. We best get you two settled into a bed. And Captain we have another room that you may reside in."_

_Three months had passed and there had been no sign of trouble. Everyone was waiting nervously around. Peter and Susan had left early to get down to the harbour and check things out. They were going to meet the other two down there on the ship in the cargo hold. That way it wouldn't attract as much attention._

_They were all just about set to leave when the door crashed and in came a hooded figure, but they knew it was Theron._

_"Go run! Get out!" The Captain had jumped in front and was doing all he could do protect his king and queen._

_As the captain did his best, Joel and Collette ran out the back and into the forest and headed for the docks._

_They heard another crash and the sound of pounding hoofs on the soft forest floor._

_The centaurs were all cloaked and bore torches and had now started to chant or hum some ancient tune. _

_Joel was leading Collette through the trees on the other side of the mountain. They were going as swiftly and deftly as possible. The salt could be tasted in the air, and they could hear the sounds carried by the centaurs behind them._

_That's when they saw it. It was a boat, and it was leaving the harbour. In one swift movement, Joel swept Collette up as she was clinging tightly to a bundle, and then he jumped up and landed as delicately as a cat on the ship. _

_He put Collette down and they turned and watched as the torch lights lined the harbour and disappeared into the distance. _

_Collette started to cry._

_"What's wrong?"_ _Joel asked._

_"I just can't believe we got away." She sobbed. _

_ "Don't worry. It will be alright. You'll see." He held her close to him as they sat there under the starry sky, watching the torch lights flicker away in the distance. _

_The small bundle in her arms stirred and a sharp pain went through her belly, and she whimpered in pain. Joel quickly gathered her and the baby up and snuck down into the cargo hold. Where he placed the three month old baby in a makeshift cot using an empty crate, and then helped his wife deliver their second baby, as quietly as possible into this world, with the aid of their brother and sister._


End file.
